


Throne of Glass Halloween

by ABookAndACoffee



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABookAndACoffee/pseuds/ABookAndACoffee
Summary: This is a set of prompts I developed and then received on tumblr, specifically for Halloween. Some might be fluffy, but many will be creepy and/or gory. I'll tag for stuff as I write it. I only have a few ToG requests, but I'll try to get through a couple more!Chapter 1 - Lorcan cancels a date with Elide, but she finds out he has good reason.Chapter 2 - Aedion comes to Aelin and Lysandra with a very strange problem.Chapter 3 - Rowan and Aelin get lost in the woods.





	1. Howling On Your Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this chapter was “I never thought I’d fall in love with a werewolf.” for elorcan

Elide was not sure when she had started to feel something like sentiment towards Lorcan, but it certainly was not going to get him out of the trouble he currently found himself in.  
  
They were supposed to have their fifth date that evening, but he had texted her a short message - _sorry need 2 cancel see u tmrw_. No other explanation, and she had already showered, curled her hair, and done her make-up. She had even decided to pregame it and downed a glass of wine to loosen herself a bit before he arrived to pick her up. All dressed up and nowhere to go, Elide was tempted to see who else might be up to spend a romantic evening together.  
  
Being paired in class to complete a project together had not been her idea of a good time. The glowering giant, as she had thought of him previously, wasn’t the type to join any sort of student group or voluntary social activity. No, he was more the kind to burn a building down because a professor refused to change his grade. And Elide, with her 4.0 GPA, was not about to let him bring her down with him.  
  
He was more like one of the Heathers, successful but a horrible cunt about it, though Elide nearly giggled at the thought of him in a plaid skirt and 80s hair.  
  
As they had worked on the project, she slowly chipped away at his attitude. Maybe he was still a bit of a jerk. He was never going to be the type to spontaneously offer to do a favor for a stranger, but there was something about the way he spoke about his few friends with a fierce loyalty that made her think there was more there than anger and a complete disregard for civility.  
  
When he asked her out on a date after their project had been turned in, she waited to see her grade before giving him an answer. Smug and satisfied with an A+, she had texted him back in the affirmative. She couldn’t possibly have gone out with him if he’d somehow managed to sabotage her, but… she had a sneaking suspicion that she had quietly, subtly, become one of the people he would protect with that fierceness he was known for.  
  
The first dates had gone well enough. It was a bit awkward at first, trying to talk about something other than their art history class. It seemed easy enough to find common ground there, but while Elide loved romanticism, Lorcan’s insistence that neo-classicism was superior made her grit her teeth. They’d had to find a new topic, and she wondered how they had managed to work together during their project. With a start, part way through that first date, she realized that he must have held his opinions back quite a bit during their work, if he disagreed with her so much now.  
  
Everything was going well, much better than Elide had imagined, when she received this recent text canceling. If that’s how it was going to be, then she just might find another date. But damnit, she didn’t want to! With determination, she grabbed her coat, cell phone, keys, and after calling out to her cousin where she was going, locked her apartment behind her.  
  
*****  
  
The home that Lorcan rented was on the outskirts of town, quite isolated from other company. Here, no one would hear the noise of the college parties on the weekends, the sound of police sirens that would sometimes go off in the middle of the night to break up whatever gatherings had gotten out of hand. He didn’t even have a roommate, which was not only odd because he was a college student and therefore should have been as broke as the rest of them, but because she knew he had friends. Plus, college could be quite isolating enough, even with a friendly face to come home to.  
  
As Elide approached his front step, she heard the tv blaring. She knocked on the door harder than she intended, but then redoubled her efforts when she received no response. Moving to a window next to the door, she peered inside. Perhaps that glass of wine had been a bad idea, but she hadn’t expected it to come with a side of rejection and bitterness.  
  
Lorcan’s house sat on an acre of land, and Elide decided to go around the side to see if his car was in the detached garage. Maybe he had just been careless and left the television on while he went somewhere else or had fallen asleep.  
  
But the light was on in his garage, though the main door was still closed. Walking around to the side of the building, Elide pushed the second door open.  
  
Lorcan looked up at her in surprise. “Elide,” he said, stuttering - stuttering? “What are you doing here?” He was shirtless, despite the chill in the air and the setting sun promising it would only become colder.  
  
“I got your text.” She held her phone up and, much to her embarrassment, stumbled into the chilly, dirty building. Lorcan’s car was there, of course, but so was something else. She had never been in here - why would she? - and so she had never seen the large steel cage that took up the back third of the space.  
  
She pointed to the cage with her phone. “What is that?”  
  
“Elide, I need you to leave. Please. I’ll try to explain tomorrow."  
  
“Explain what? Why you canceled our date at the last minute so that you could hang out here, half-naked,” - she definitely was _not_ ogling him right now, no sir - “Doing whatever it is that you do out here by yourself?”  
  
“It’s the full moon,” he explained. “I go through some changes with the full moon, changes you might not be able to understand. And I had completely forgotten about what phase it was in when we made our plans or I would have suggested another day.”  
  
“Oh, my, god,” Elide said. She raised her mouth to her hand and took a step back.  
  
“Elide, please don’t hate me, but you need to leave, now, before I turn.” Lorcan reached a hand out for her.  
  
“No,” she said, shaking her head, “You don’t understand. I had no idea, I must have lost track of the cycles with midterms and all those tests and homework.”  
  
“What do you mean,” Lorcan asked, “You lost track? Why would you…” Realization dawned on him and he strode to her. “Elide, do you know what I mean, when I refer to changes?”  
  
Elide nodded, her hand still over her mouth. When she lowered it to her side, she let out a sigh of relief. Pointing to the steel cage, she asked, “So that’s where you stay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Lorcan answered. “I built it before I could move in.” He paused. “Where do you go?”  
  
“My parents, I usually go to their house. They made a place for me, a long time ago…”  
  
Lorcan let out a small laugh. “So, your family supports you even in this, huh?”  
  
“Of course,” Elide said, and he blinked at her straight-forward assumption that that was what her family should do.  
  
“Would you like to stay with me?” he asked. “I don’t know if there is enough time for you to make it somewhere else. And I assume you don’t like to kill.”  
  
“No,” she said. “Indeed I do not. You don’t think it will be too weird? Us spending the night like this?”  
  
“Well, I’ll try not to judge the cleanliness of your fur if you don’t judge mine.”  
  
“Please,” she responded and she approached the cage, “I would be shocked if your fur wasn’t every bit as mangy as your regular hair.”  
  
“I never thought I’d fall in love with a werewolf,” Lorcan said, closing the gate behind her as she joined him.


	2. No One Put A Spell On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's request was: "Do you know any spells to get rid of this thing?” for Aedion 
> 
> There are some really weird innuendos about animal sex in here too, I don’t know, don’t judge me.

Aelin and Lysandra were laughing over a bottle of wine that evening, as they tended to do on days that end in “Y”, when Aedion came stumbling into Aelin’s study. His usual tanned skin somehow looked wan, and he shut the door quickly behind him.  
  
“Aelin, cousin, I need your help.” He started when he saw Lysandra. “Shit. Never mind, I need to go.” He began to turn around to leave, but caught himself and stepped, slowly, carefully, backwards to the door.   
  
Aelin stood. “Aedion, what is it?” She swayed slightly on her feet and Aedion’s gaze shifted back and forth between the two women.   
  
“I have a problem. A personal, private problem that I need to discuss with you. Alone.”  
  
Aelin crossed her arms. “You know I don’t conduct business after hours, Aedion, but if you come back in the morning, I can-“  
  
“No,” he said, cutting her off. “I need help now. And I can’t go to anyone else.”  
  
Aelin’s expression became somber and she reached out to him. Lysandra stood as well, her concern growing at the idea that he would have come to his cousin, rather than her.  
  
“What is it, Aedion,” Lysandra asked. “Please, whatever it is, we can help you.”  
  
Aedion closed his eyes, murmuring something to himself before beginning his tale. “I have been training with Rowan, as you both know, figuring out how to shift to my wolf form. And then back again. We trained yesterday, for hours, and I… something went wrong. I didn’t realize when I woke this morning.” He looked pointedly at Lysandra. “Apparently, both of us being too tired meant that you didn’t have a chance to see… well what I mean is… you didn’t see me naked, so we didn’t know.”  
  
Lysandra sat back down in her seat with a thud. “Oh gods, what is it?”  
  
“I have a tail,” Aedion responded, his head hanging in shame.  
  
Aelin burst out laughing. “So you just forgot to shift that part of you or what? Why do you need my help with that?”  
  
“No, you don’t understand,” he said, “This tail, it isn’t mine.” Aedion reached behind himself to pull out a long, thick grey wolf’s tail that was presumably attached to his rear end. He held it between his hands, stroking the fur absently.  
  
Aelin cocked her head. “How can you tell? Is your own not as nice? Or not as clean?”  
  
Lysandra chimed in. “It’s quite a nice tail, Aedion, why don’t you want to keep it? Before you met me, rumor had it that you loved some good tail…” She trailed off and gave Aelin a grin.   
  
“This is serious! Please, Aelin, I need your help. Do you know any spells to get rid of this thing?” Aedion asked.  
  
“I… my magic doesn’t work like that, Aedion.” Aelin sat back down with a thud and poured herself another glass of wine. “I mean, I could burn it off for you, if you’d like.”  
  
Aedion clutched the tail to his chest. “No! I mean, it’s not as if I’m attached. Or that I don’t trust you. But no. I’ll find another way.”  
  
Lysandra stood and strode to him, hands behind her back. When they were face-to-face she reached around his back and grabbed his tail, pulling the soft fur through her fingers. “This could be interesting… you, me, fur flying.” She grinned and looked back at Aelin. “Have you ever tried anything like this? With Rowan?”  
  
Aelin scoffed. “Since I don’t have an animal form, no. Certainly not. Sex between a hawk and a human or fae would be…” Her eyes glazed over as she considered the logistics. “No, no thank you. But don’t let my lack of adventure discourage you. I certainly wouldn’t judge you if you wanted to do any… experimentation with this new development.”  
  
Grabbing Aedion by the collar, Lysandra bid Aelin good night.


	3. Rowaelin - Lost in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm calling it, we're lost in the woods."
> 
> This isn't nearly as Halloween-y or creepy as the prompt might have suggested, but it was one of those prompts!

A honeymoon for most couples involved a trip somewhere secluded, romantic, with plenty of time to unwind and learn what it meant to be two people who had promised to devote their lives to one another. In Aelin’s mind, it would be a time when she and Rowan would be able to just _breathe_. To let go of the past and live completely in the moment, knowing that they had an infinite amount of time stretched before them to do with as they pleased. 

The woods Rowan and Aelin found themselves in certainly ticked the “secluded” box, and they felt like they had been there forever, but the romance had departed somewhere between the blisters and running out of water. These weren’t the lush, green forests of either of their childhoods, but were dark, dank, gray, and smelly. There was some bog nearby, Aelin was sure. Her feet hurt from climbing over rocks and uneven ground, and she was covered in a sheen of sweat. Dirt and tiny insects were very good at getting stuck to her skin in various places, but she’d stopped caring. Putting one foot in front of the other was work enough.

Rowan walked ahead of her. They hadn’t spoken in what felt like hours. Just… walked. It was as if the world had decided that time was a concept to be taken seriously only on rare occasions, and minutes stretched to hours, hours stretched to days, until Aelin forgot why they were in those woods at all. 

They had left the week before without a destination in mind. After years of hiding and then scheming and then making grand entrances to friend and foe alike, they had agreed that a lack of planning sounded like the best way to approach their newfound freedom. 

But Aelin was sorely regretting the concept of Rowan without a destination. He had taken her suggestion quite literally, blindly placed his finger on a map, and that was how they currently found themselves in the middle of the Western Wastes with no shelter, no food, and no foreseeable path to either.

She was hiking up one particularly steep trail, her eyes cast downward so she wouldn’t stumble over rocks or exposed roots, when she ran into Rowan’s back. “Why’d you stop?” Her throat cracked as she spoke.

“Have I told you I hate spiders?” Rowan’s voice rang clear, strong, and vaguely threatening. 

Aelin glanced up and she reached to her hip for her sword. (Lysandra had protested, said that swords were not what one packed on a honeymoon, but Aelin pointed out that her lingerie would hardly take up any space and she could easily carry her sword, and that had been the end of the argument.) She expected to see something large and menacing, along the lines of the Stygian spiders that Manon had described to her. Aelin hoped for giant monsters, hardened beasts who would provide a real challenge. Some sort of battle was almost welcome, as it would give them both an opportunity to actually _do_ something, to accomplish a goal. And together. Lysandra couldn’t argue with the logic that a couple who slays together, stays together, after all.

Rowan lifted a finger, and Aelin followed it. A thin strand of webbing stretched from one tree branch to another, hardly longer than her arm. And nestled at the end of it was a web, densely constructed, with a cluster of spider eggs no bigger than Aelin’s thumbnail. 

She put her sword away and stepped between Rowan and the threat. “Do you need me to kill them for you?” 

“Don’t turn your back on them.” Rowan grasped her shoulders and moved her to the side, all the while watching the spiderweb. 

“I don’t think they’re much of a threat at the moment. How about you close your eyes for a minute, and by the time you open them, it will be like nothing was there.”

Rowan shuddered. “I don’t want you near them either.” He made no movements to take a different path, though his posture had gone tense and defensive.

Aelin cursed under her breath. “Let’s turn back then, if we can’t go this way.”

“But we made a lot of progress today,” Rowan said, still eyeing potential baby spiders.

“Progress? Where? How? I’m calling it,” Aelin said, throwing her hands in the air. “We’re lost in the woods.”

“I don’t get lost,” Rowan snapped, “And especially not in the woods.”

“Ooooh,” Aelin said, wiggling her fingers at him. “Are you too much of a manly man to get lost outdoors?” She looked up into the trees, frowning. “It’s dark, we’ve never been to these woods before, and we need water. Let’s just make camp.” 

“No,” Rowan said, turning back the way they came. “We can’t stay here.”

Aelin sighed. “Gods save me from stubborn fae males.” 

“Also, we can’t get lost if we don’t know where we’re going,” Rowan added. 

Aelin blinked. “Wait, what?”

“What?”

“That’s my kind of logic, and it just came out of your mouth. Oh gods, this place really is getting to us.” Aelin slumped against a tree and slid down it until she was sitting. 

Rowan sat next to her. “I’m sorry this isn’t turning out the way we planned.”

Aelin held up a finger. “But we didn’t plan, remember?”

“Yes, but I’m sure you had some expectations. Romance and such.”

Aelin let her head fall to Rowan’s shoulder. Every bit of her ached and was disgusting and hated every square inch of these woods, wondered why in the world Manon would want this land back, but all of that fell away when she found her place tucked into Rowan’s body.

“You could always fly around and find the quickest way out of here.” She grabbed his arm and cuddled into it, nuzzling her head against the solid sureness of him. 

“I could,” Rowan said. Aelin felt his voice rumbling in her own chest. It was better than a fire and a warm bed. “Or,” he continued, “I could set some things up for us here. Find some water so you can take a bath.” He turned his head and kissed her hot, sticky forehead. 

“How do you do it?” she asked. 

“Do what?”

Aelin pressed her cheek into him. “Make everything ok.”

Rowan considered. “Well, we are mates. And carranam, and all of that.” Aelin hummed in approval. “But I was just trying to say you stink without making you mad.”

Aelin shoved Rowan away and he pitched sideways into the dirt, laughing. “Go find water,” she said, standing and brushing dirt from her pants, “But I’m not the only one stripping down and getting clean.”


End file.
